In Case
by cheyennedailey
Summary: One-Shot! Austin left Ally heart broken after cheating on her now what will happen next? read to find out.. I DONT OWN A THING :)


**UMMM i hope you like it and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING and if you have any one shot ideas PM me and i will write one ...well yeah and again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Btw this is all in Allys P.O,V and in the beggining she is talking about she found Austin cheating on her...**

**************************************************** ************************************************** ************N**o matter how many people begged and told me not to date him that i would just get my heart broken i still went out with him because i thought he was different i thought just because he said he loved me that he meant it even though we were together for 3 years and even lived together i guess some people just never change no matter what they told you or promised you now im sitting here in this corner of ou- i mean my room crying because i dont know what else to do. he broke my heart in to a million pieces just yesterday yet he is probally with her smiling at her the way he did to me telling her he loves her and that nothing will tear them apart like he told me...that liar...but no matter how hard i try to hate him i can't i still love him and a part of me is hopig and praying tomorrow or a week from now he will show up at my door and say what he did was wrong and that he will stay *couple days later*

Its been 3 days and i am still heart broken i mean what can you expect he was my first everything my first kiss,my first 'i love you' my first boyfriend my first time...  
the house was a wreck so today i decided to clean some clothing while i am folding it a piece of what looks like paper falls out of my jean pockets but its not paper its..  
a picture of us...his face is pretty faded but i can still see that goofy simle of his in the back of my mind..we look so happy , i cant help but miss these i know nothing will ever be the same..not without him atleast i am going now being the clean freak i am, cleaning the kitchen i cant stand when its a mess i am going through the refrigiator and i come across a food box with 'Austins Pancakes DO NOT TOUCH' written on the front these are left overs from the pancake huddle , his favorite restruant he said that he was saving them for later i guess that got delayed since i saw him with her..  
i go to throw it away but i sit it on the counter and decide to keep it as i go to throw a can away i open the trash can i see his black and now white leather jacket the one he threw in there after we were done painting the wall because him and dez decided to launch a watermelon in the house...idiots this memory brings a smile on my face but i cant seem to let this jacket go to waste because i find myself taking it out of the garbage and puting it in the closet, i just cant throw it away..it still has his scent tears prick at the corners of my eyes but i refuse to let them in because ive cried 2 whole days over him and i cant do this anymore, waiting on him i just cant...but i feel like he took a part of me with him a very vital part of me, my heart and no matter how hard i try i can never get it back, he will always keep it there in his pocket no matter how much he doesnt want me i will always want matter what.  
i keep his things with me just in case he doesnt find what he was looking for or if he misses what we had before or even if he wants to just come home just in case ***3 weeks later*****  
its been 3 weeks and im still missing him like crazy but im being strong today us when me and austin would usally voulenteer for the goodpeople (J.I.C i do not own) charity and since he isnt here to do that i got Trish to voulenteer with me so i wount be alone...its always good to help people out who are less fortnate, even though i feel like crap and have a broken heart doesnt mean i am going to not help because they have way worse then me me and trish have finally started and all we do is sort clothing so its not bad, i am kind of having fun..we are jamming to music and dancing around with some of the voulenteers one whose name is Elliot and he is really cute...he keeps flirting with me andi flirt back a slow song comes on "May i have this dance?" Elliot asks as he bows in a terible british accent "Of Course you may" i say copying his accent we then start dancing and Trish is just standing there laughing because to be honest we are really bad dancers but i like that he doesnt care because this is probally the goofiest i have looked when i danced and we all know i dance HORRIBLE we both irrupt in to fits of laughter and fall on the ground right beside eachother when i hear a voice from behind "Ally?"  
i turn around and see him, the guy i have been heartbroken about all this time and her that girl why did he bring her...  
"Austin? what are you doing here" i say almost with a irritated tone "well, it is tradition to voulenteer, and who is this?" he asks pointing to Elliot "oh this is my friend...Eliiot" i say looking Elliot who is making a goofy face at me and it makes me laugh once i cool down i look at Austin who is just standing there with a look on his face...wait...thats his jealousy look..i have only seen this once before and that is with dallas...  
"but anyway how is everything?" i say trying not to show emotion "ugh good i guess right, Cass?" he says to Cassidy who is just filing her nails "yeah" is all she says "well, it was good meeting you,me and Elliot are going to go over and help Trish now" i say quickly before grabbing Elliot and racing toward Trish ..  
"wow that was awkward" Elliot said "yeah he is one of my Ex's" i say nonchalontly Elliot just nods " Ally can you go take this to the people who wash the clothing, it didnt get cleaned good enough" Trish says i take it out of her hand and go toward my destination "Ally, wait" i hear i turn around and see him, again "i was just wondering if i could stop by and get my stuff after this is over.." he says trying not to look me in the eyes "ummm. me Elliot, Trish, and Rico (trishs bf) are going to cuppachino that little coffe shop afterwards, but you can get it after that" i say with all the courage i can muster up "well i guess that is fine but i will have to check with cass first " he replies "umm i can just call you when i get home, do youhave the same number?" i ask softley "yeah, i do so yeah you can just call me when you get there and yeah..wel i gtg see ya" he says and in a instant he is gone

*******************4 hours Later******************************************  
me,Elliot,Trish,and Rico are now sitting in cuppachino and guess what...they have open mic night and i kinda wanna try a song i wrote on the crowd...  
so i get up and sign my name to the list then when i walk over Trish asks "s are you going to go through with it this time?" "yes , i m not the girl in the back of the class with stage fright anymore Trish" i say confidently "well then, i think you will do great" she says with a proud smile "why thanks" i say with a goofy grin and taking a sip of my coffe "Ally Dawson you are up" the host says on stage i walk up and get a adrenaline rush i havent preformed in ages...i grab the guitar on stage and sit on the stool "hello everyone im Ally Dawson and im going to be singing an original song. i hope you like it" before i start singing i see two blondes walk in guess who it is...Austin and Cassidy they sit down at a table and Austin is looking around i guess for me but his eyes never fall on to the stage so i begin to sing** "Pictures in my pocket Are faded from the washer I can barely just make out your face Food you saved for later In my refrigerator It's been too long since later never came I know One day eventually Yeah, I know One day I'll have to let it all go But I keep it just in case Yeah, I keep it just in case**"  
he must have just noticed i was on the stage because he was looking at me with his eyes popping out of his head i want to make sure he gets the message this song is about him and that i will always be here just in case so i look at him straight in the eyes and start to sing again

** "In c****ase You don't find what you're looking for In case You're missing what you had before In case You change your mind, I'll be waiting here In case You just want to come home Strong enough to leave you But weak enough to need you Cared enough to let you walk away I took that dirty jacket From the trash right where you left it 'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste I know One day eventually Yeah, I know One day I'll have to let it all go But I keep it just in case Yeah, I keep it just in case"**

the people must like the song because everyone is swaying..everyone except Austin he is just sitting there star struck

** "In case You don't find what you're looking for In case You're missing what you had before In case You change your mind, I'll be waiting here In case You just want to come home In case You're looking in that mirror one day And miss my arms How they wrapped around your waist I say that you can love me again Even if it isn't the case Ohhh You don't find what you're looking for Ohhh You're missing my love You don't find what you're looking for In case You're missing what you had before In case You change your mind, I'll be waiting here In case You just want to come home In case (Ohhh)"**

by this time i have tears in my eyes and im still looking at him looking at me now i get off the stool ignore the clapping of the audience and run out but in the background of all that sound i can hear him yelling "Ally wait" but i dont i run all the way to what use to be our home with our things that we use to be something we were so proud of now its nothing to me without him its nothing ...  
i am now sitting on the couch in tears in a candle lit room when the door bell rings i slowly get off the couch and drag myself toward the door when i open it i see the person that is the cause of this i try to shut the door but he says "Ally, please" i get angry and rush toward him i start punching his rock hard abs and screaming at him "its all your fault, its your fault i cant sleep at night that i have a broken heart, that im here alone in a home that doesnt even feel like home anymore" i yell he doesnt say a word he just hugs me and says "i know ally, i know i messed up im sorry i hurt you just please i dont want Cassidy i want you i cant make it without you no matter what i do with her i always imagine its you please Alls, i need you back" almost in tears him self " i know i hurt you and im sorry but please just give me another chance" he says i hug him back and say " im all yours, and will always be"  
he kisses me and i wrap my legs around him as he carries me to our room and lays us down on the bed we break the kiss and decide to snuggle "i missed you" he whispers in to my ear and in a matter of minutes the broken heart of mine was mended and me and Austin lived happily ever after ..

**_The End._**

**i hope you enjoyed and again i DONT OWN ANYTHING especially 'In Case' by Demi Lovato but, i love that song **


End file.
